


Hojas caídas

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Motherhood, October, Other, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: La vida diaria es más aterradora que las brujas.





	

Octubre llegaba con el suave sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas.

Arrancada de sus pensamientos por el crujido que entraba por la ventana, la muchacha rubia miró calendario del escritorio. Entre montículos de papeles, una vieja máquina de escribir y un envase lleno de bolígrafos medio secos, no tardó nada en distinguir el gran y negro "1", que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo mes.

Sin cambiar la expresión, bajó la mirada a su regazo. El vientre hinchado, redondo, le impedía ver las manos que temblaban.- Ya casi.-dijo, sin escucharse ni prestar ya atención a la risa de los niños que jugaban en la calle, sintiendo la amenaza de un dolor de cabeza al notar un ligero movimiento dentro de ella. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el montón de formas, documentos y trabajos que debía corregir para sus clientes.

Octubre. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que la echaran de casa. Dos meses desde que vivía allí... Y faltaba menos de cuatro semanas para dar a luz, y convertirse en otra madre soltera con menos del sueldo mínimo para mantener gemelos. Las lágrimas que tragó le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, pesado y difícil de soportar.

Si, ya era Octubre. Menuda mierda. 


End file.
